


A Legacy of Truth: Epilogue

by Arbryna



Series: A Legacy of Truth [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Legacy of Truth: Epilogue

**Codex Entry:**

**On Confessors, Part Five: A Legacy of Truth**

 

The end is near. We have run out of places to hide, and we have made peace with our fate. My one desperate wish is that we are not the last. I have to believe that our line will live on, and with it the legacy of our power.

Our kind began as a twisted experiment, born of a magister’s hunger for power and control—but we have become so much more than that. Throughout the centuries, we have come to understand that ours is not a legacy of corruption and greed—it is one of truth. We possess the ability to uncover the truth, no matter how well it may be hidden. Used recklessly or selfishly, it can be devastating; used wisely, our power can serve the highest ideals of justice and peace.

I have failed in my duty to protect my sisters; I have watched too many of them fall to the templars’ swords, or to their own hand out of desperation. I am determined not to fail in this. If this reaches just one person, one confessor struggling with her power, I will have succeeded.

And if this does reach you, I ask of you one simple thing: remember. Remember our history, remember our struggles, but above all else, remember that at the very heart of it, our power’s origins are rooted in love.

There is no stronger power in the world. Remember.

 

_~ From a tattered sheaf of papers found in the sewers of Darktown_


End file.
